


Birthday Spanking

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 Challenge #55: Snape's birthday. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Spanking

Severus lay warm and heavy across Remus' lap, cock pressing into Remus' thigh. He squirmed, flushed and breathing hard. Remus stroked his arse, smiling.

"Perhaps I've been misinformed," Remus said. "No one ever told me frottage was part of the traditional birthday spanking."

"Yes," Severus said. "I'm afraid you're woefully ignorant."

Remus chuckled and gave Severus' arse another slap. "I don't suppose you've heard of a muggle movie called _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, have you?"

"No."

"Now who's woefully ignorant?" Remus said. "I suppose this means you'll just have to wait to see what comes after the spanking."


End file.
